Behind the Guarded Wall
by away2sanity
Summary: Third in One Shot Trilogy. Kira's guarded emotions have stood the test of time until a certain ranger's feelings slowly creep into her heart.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything concerning Power Rangers or this song. Disney and Dashboard Confessional do._

**"As Lover's Go" – Dashboard Confessional**

A.N. All right ladies and gents, as promised, the third in my trilogy of one shots featuring Conner and Kira. Hope you enjoy. This is _Behind the Guarded Wall_.

_She said, "I've gotta be honest.  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
I said, "You must be mistaken._

_I'm not fooling, this feeling is real."  
_

Kira Ford whirled away, hazel eyes ablaze. Storming off in the opposite direction, the yellow Dino ranger felt Conner McKnight's heavy footsteps beat the ground behind her as the jock gave chase.

"Kira, wait!" Conner's pleading voice knifed through the air. "What's wrong? What did I say!"

The musician spun around to face her teammate. Although several inches taller than his counterpart, the red ranger cowered behind Kira's accusing finger.

"How about this, Conner? Why the hell are you asking me out on a date!"

The jock's honey brown eyes expressed utmost confusion, "Is that a trick question?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "No, lunkhead. I mean it. Why are you asking me out?" Crossing her arms over her chest, the yellow ranger glared hazel fire at her best friend and occasional punching bag.

"Did you think you would sweep me off my feet, make me swoon, and then get some action?"

Conner's brow furrowed, and the jock raised his eyes, pain etched into his attractive features. An extensive period of silence followed before Conner spoke, his voice barely reaching a whisper.

"Is that what you think I am, Kira? Some playboy jock who uses girls for 'action' then discards them like Christmas wrapping paper?" Meeting Kira's eyes, all traces of his trademark frivolity absent, Conner shook his head.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the red ranger strode away, each step piling another layer of guilt onto Kira's conscience.

"Conner…" The jock turned back, his face a mask of dejection. Kira opened her mouth to speak, but her vocal cords would not obey her brain's command.

"You know what I learned from being a ranger? People can change. But I guess some people are oblivious to when it happens." Conner fixed a steady gaze at the yellow ranger. "And to answer your last question, is it really that hard to grasp that I could possibly have feelings for you? How about this, then? I love you, Kira."

As Conner's retreating back faded into the distance, he left Kira's thoughts jumbled like clothes in spin cycle.

_  
She said, "You've gotta be crazy.  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"  
"You've got wits, you've got looks.   
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."  
All wrong_

_But you got me..._

Kira walked along the boardwalk, gazing at the shores of Reefside's Hang Ten beach. As her feet carried her along, Conner's words latched onto her mind. Was it really that hard to fathom the red ranger harbored feelings for her? Well, yeah, considering the fact the all-American jock had his pick of any girl at Reefside High.

And was she really oblivious to the actuality that Conner changed? No. The yellow ranger couldn't deny that Conner was different. He wasn't the same arrogant, self-centered Golden Boy she had him pinned as when they had first met. Conner's arrogance was more self-confidence…slightly inflated. The red ranger knew what his skills were and liked to take pride in them, but he also knew his limits. The jock glorified himself, yes, but he was also dedicated to being a ranger, fiercely protective of his team, and took his role as their leader very seriously. But the one prominent change that slowly revealed itself was Conner's compassion to those weaker than himself.

_**"Conner, what's wrong?" Kira turned concerned eyes to the red ranger. Conner's light-hearted expression had left his face, and anger flashed in his honey brown eyes. The musician followed his gaze to find a nerdy underclassman bullied by a gang of football players. The red ranger sprang form his seat and stormed over to the scene of the bedlam. Kira followed, worried.**_

_**The soccer star whirled the leader to face him. Hauling the football player away from the small freshman, Conner glared daggers at Troy Davis's hulking figure, staring down the football player.**_

_**"Leave him alone."**_

_**Davis's haughty face quirked upward in a smirk, "Oooh! Big 'Soccer Star' McKnight's protecting the little freshmen. Isn't that precious!" The football player shrugged his shoulders, challenging Conner.**_

_**"So, McKnight, what are you gonna do about it?" Conner stood his ground as Troy shoved him back, punctuating his question, the calm, amber fire burning steadily in his eyes.**_

_**The bully looked to the crowd that formed, and nodded to Kira, watching from the side.**_

_**"Well, Superstar, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson for butting into our fun. And your girlfriend gets to watch."**_

_**Conner locked eyes with Kira, an impassive, almost amused, expression splayed across his face and grinned. The red ranger shot her a barely perceptible wink, and Kira shifted slightly, intrigued at how the jock was going to handle this situation. Troy Davis danced around Conner, his fists raised.**_

_**The football player threw a quick right jab. Conner tilted his head slightly to the side, and the fist whizzed by his head, succeeding in hitting only thin air. Enraged, Troy unleashed a wild left cross which the red ranger ducked casually. In savage frustration, Troy swiped wildly at Conner. The jock skillfully avoided each punch with the ease he exhibited on the soccer field. Kira caught the expression on his face, and it looked like the soccer star was having a bit of fun. **_

_**Drawing his fist back, the red ranger let loose a vicious left uppercut, catching the football player flush on the nose. The other boy buckled crashing roughly to the pavement. Conner stood over the fallen bully. He hadn't spoken a word throughout the altercation, but as he looked down at the bloody figure of Troy Davis, Conner uttered one sentence.**_

_**"It's all fun until you're the one on the ground getting laughed at while you're bleeding and broken."**_

"No one deserves to be picked on." That's what Conner had said to her. Kira sighed. The red ranger had changed so much, and she found herself torn between endearment and a slight fear, both emotions waging war for domination. Maybe he was right. Maybe Kira didn't know him now. And with this profession of love, Kira grew more confused than ever. She now knew full well what Conner's feelings toward her were. The only problem was, what did she feel about him?

_  
I'll be true, I'll be useful,  
I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you  
If you'll just let me through.  
_

_This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

Perched on the picnic benches in the courtyard of Reefside High's school grounds, Kira threw down her pen. The instrument hit the picnic table and bounced away as the singer fisted her hands through her hair, groaning loudly. The turmoil that plagued her emotions was also plaguing her ability to pen songs, erecting a solid writer's block. Kira was yet to find a strong enough tool to chisel her way out of the core.

"Missing something?" Kira's mind broke away from the mayhem haunting her consciousness. Conner's gently smiling face swam into her line of vision, and in his hand was her discarded pen.

"Thanks." As the red ranger turned to depart, Kira called him back.

"I could use some company."

The jock eased himself atop the table to sit beside her. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

The yellow ranger glanced sideways at her friend, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Conner shrugged offhandedly, running his hands through his chocolate brown hair, "When something's bothering you, your nose scrunches up, tug on your hair, and start talking to yourself." The soccer player grinned, "Plus, you get this cute look on your face."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the jock's perceptive observation. "I'm having a bit of writer's block." The musician explained, burying her face in her arms, exasperated.

"Maybe you just need some inspiration." Conner supplied, meeting her eyes.

"And where do you suppose I find that?" Kira grumbled from beneath the pile of arms.

Conner gently cupped her cheek. Turning her to face him, the red ranger focused a steady gaze deep into the hazel orbs of Kira's eyes. Leaning in, Conner brushed a soft kiss across her lips. Explosions of passion penetrated the wall surrounding Kira's emotions, blowing her carefully constructed protective barrier to bits. Kira melted in Conner's strong arms, leaning further into the kiss, dizzy with sensation. Conner gently broke away.

"Why don't you start with that?" Kira stared at him, her lips parted, still radiating heat from their kiss. Slowly, the jock slid off the picnic table and walked away. Kira's mind reeled as she recalled the strange emotions coursing through her veins as a result of the moment with Conner. The yellow ranger furrowed her brow as a thought popped into her head. _Could I really have feelings for Conner?_

_I said, "I've gotta be honest.  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
_

_You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?  
Tonight...  
Tonight…  
But you've got me..._

The yellow ranger's thoughts fell in disarray around her, a mixture of confusion, alarm, and…no it couldn't be that. For so long, Kira guarded her emotions carefully; they were her pot of gold only for those who found the end of the rainbow. So far, no one had even come close to the end, not even Trent, whom she harbored a small crush on in the beginning. But Conner McKnight had obliterated that guard wall that had stood the test of time with one brief kiss, leaving Kira to stare, befuddled, at the remains.

Six months ago, Kira would have never considered a relationship with Conner. Back then, he was downright infuriating. In fact, she would have canned the first person to suggest it. Now, the musician wasn't sure. Attraction and affections were slowly creeping up on her. The subtle, yet engaging changes in Conner slightly terrified the yellow ranger. It had gotten to a point where Kira wished the jock would spout some randomly idiotic comment or commit an action of utter stupidity just so she could smack him upside the head or give her "I can't believe he just did that" roll of the eyes reserved only for Conner, anything that was remotely familiar.

But as hard as the musician tried to beat away her feelings for the red ranger, those feelings fought back, pushing her self –conscious denial against the ropes. A quick jab sent the denial down for the count, and Kira's eyes grew wide at what rose from the mat. Kira Ford loved Conner McKnight. The realization cracked through her writer's block, and the yellow ranger snatched up her pen and began scribbling furiously, the unspoken words flowing from her pen to the paper.__

I'll be true, I'll be useful,  
I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you  
If you'll just let me through.  


_This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

Kira ran though Reefside High with one destination in mind: the soccer field, Conner McKnight's undisputed kingdom. Stopping at the edge of the grass, the musician smiled to herself as she watched Conner execute each maneuver flawlessly, no movement clumsy or awkward as his emotions tended to be, a look of fierce concentration, reserved only for soccer, splayed across his face. Drawing his right foot back, the red ranger sent the sphere hurtling in the direction of the goal, its progress halted only as the ball collided with its nylon destination. Conner raised his hands in triumph, acknowledging the cheers from the imaginary crowd.

"Geez, McKnight. For someone who broke the school record for single-season goals, you sure act like you've never scored before." Kira gently chided as she approached Conner, the concentrated look replaced by profound terror.

The jock slowly lowered his arms, "Uh, you're not here to throw me off a building for kissing me, are you? Because, I'd really like to get laid before I die."

Kira rolled her eyes at her teammate. _**Now** he chooses to spout an idiotic comment. _

"Enticing, but no. I wanted to show you something."

Conner looked skeptically at the notebook thrust into his hands, "You're song lyrics?" The soccer player scratched his head.

"Kira, I've heard every song you sing."

Kira cut him off, "Please, Conner, just read the last page."

The soccer player squinted at the hastily scrawled words, embedding Kira's thoughts into his mind. His honey brown eyes lingered on a single line in the bridge. As the words processed through his brain, Conner read the line again, sure he had read wrong, but the red ranger was not mistaken. Bewildered, he lifted his gaze to meet Kira's squarely.

"Um, you know, they say I tested below grade level at reading comprehension. But I could have sworn this says you love me." Kira's tender silence was the only response necessary.

Dropping the notebook, Conner cradled Kira's face between his palms and brought her lips to his in a passionate lip lock. The musician opened her arms and enveloped Conner's body as her heart welcomed him with open arms as well. Deepening the kiss, Kira's emotions flowed freely, liberated from the restrictions of the barrier, mingling with the torrent passion. Conner broke away and gazed lovingly at Kira.

"You were right, Conner. You have changed, and I chose to ignore it because I was afraid I was going to fall in love." Kira admitted, "And it was new to me."

Conner smiled, "_You_ were scared? Imagine how scared I was when I kissed you. I thought your reaction would be something along the lines of permanent damage, resulting in me never having kids or extremely fatal. I mean, do you think I wanna die a virgin!"

Kira's melodical laughter halted the red ranger's tirade. "You know, that statement was actual intelligent until that last sentence." An adorable scowl flashed across the soccer player's attractive features, and he opened his mouth to protest. Kira quickly silenced him with a deep kiss. The yellow ranger lay her head against the jock's strong chest, sighing contentedly as he drew his arms tighter around her body. Kira lifted her head to gaze at the boy she loved. She had kept her emotions guarded behind a secure wall, released only veiled behind the soulful melodies of a song, but when Conner McKnight broke through her heavy defense, she not only felt the joy of true love, she caught a glimpse Conner's devotion and desire to be to her. Mentally, Kira kicked herself for hesitating over something that was obviously so easy now and felt so wonderful.

"So, it seems I swept you off your feet, made you swoon." Conner waggled his eyebrows, and his golden eyes flashed with mischief.

"So where's the part where I get some action?"

Kira's eyes narrowed as she raised an eyebrow. _Of all times to show his chauvinistic side._

"Ooof! Kira!"

Smiling, the yellow ranger raised up on her toes to press a kiss to Conner's lips, laughing as the jock rubbed his stomach, a pained expression across his face. Her arms around his neck, Kira glanced at the rubble of her destructed guard wall and shrugged. So much for long-lasting material.

_I'll be true, I'll be useful,  
I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you  
If you'll just let me through.  
_

_This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_Yea! Finished. So, hope you all liked this one. And if you liked my other fics, hope you'll like the story I'm writing that will definitely be longer than a one shot. So read, review, and tell me if you want more!_

_Roxie_


End file.
